The Howling
by LosingSpark
Summary: Jake has fallen into an angry depression since losing Rose. And no one seems to understand how he feels. With a new threat looming, Jake needs a wake up call and quick!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _Hey there everyone! I had this story posted a few months back, but took it down after a rough patch in life. I have decided to repost it so I hope you are excited! :P This is the first AMJL story that I have written and I hope you will all enjoy it! I haven't quite decided what the pairing will actually be as of yet, there will be quite a bit of Jake/OC , but there will be Jake/Rose too! Guess I wait and see what you readers want! :P Anyways, this story takes place right after Rose destroys the Huntsclan and Jake wishes for her to be with her family. But instead of him seeing her right afterwards with her parents, he has no clue if his wish actually came true. So I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave nice and happy reviews! ^_^_

_I do not own American Dragon Jake Long in any way, shape, or form_

* * *

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

A baseball flew up, hitting the ceiling. As it fell back down, a long scaly red tail caught the ball, instantly throwing it back up at the ceiling. Blank dark eyes barely even registered the rising and falling of the ball. A knock on the door, caused the eyes to blink. After a moment of silence, the door slowly opened.

"Jake?" asked a soft voice.

**Thunk!**

Susan Long slowly poked her head into her son's room. When he gave no answer, she entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She stared sadly and the room in disaray before her and the blank look on her teenage son's face. Jake continued to throw the ball up at the ceiling, not acknowleding his mother's presence in his room.

"Jake, this has to stop." she told him gently.

The ball froze for a moment in his tail before being thrown right back towards the ceiling. Susan sighed. It had been almost six months since the Huntsclan had disappeared for good and Jake had become so depressed after losing Rose. After her father had filled her in on everything, Susan realized that she had no way of helping her son cope with what had happened. Doing what she thought was best, she let him be alone. He would talk when he was ready. But this couldn't go on. His grades at school were slipping and he was ignoring his duties as the American Dragon. Now was the time that she had to step in.

"Jake, I know this time has been hard for you..." she said, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Oh yeah? Ya think?" he retorted coldly.

"It's been six months. It's time to let go of Rose. I'm sure she's in a better and happier-"

"Don't you think I know that?! But what do you want from me Mom?! I lost the love of my life! The one girl who knew everything about me and she still loved me! Dad doesn't even know everything about you! So you wouldn't even understand how hard this is for me!" he yelled, leaping from his bed and landing across the room.

"Jake... I just-" she started.

**"NO! I don't want to talk about this! Just leave me alone!"**

Jake grabbed his skateboard from the wall and stormed downstairs. As he passed Hayley, the smaller dragon quickly looked down at the floor. Jake glared at Hayley, his anger rising.

"What? No insults? No I'm better at everything that you are today?!" he sneered.

Hayley silently shook her head, still staring down at the floor. Jake's anger continued to flare up.

"Let me guess, you feel so sorry for me that you don't want me to feel worse, right?"

Before Hayley could answer, he moved past her towards the door.

"Now Jake, it's natural to upset when someone moves away" his dad started,thinking of the lie the family had told him and stepping in front of the angered teenager.

**"SHUT UP DAD! LIKE YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!"** he roared.

He shoved past his father and out the front door. He dropped his skateboard and jumped onto it, pushing himself far from his family. The Long family stared at his retreating form, unsure of what could be done to help him.

* * *

As Jake rolled up towards the school, he noticed many other students watching him cautiously. He glared at them, causing them to turn their heads away. He continued on until reaching Spud and Trixie, who stared at him in surprise.

"Jake?" Trixie asked, "You're actually coming to class today?"

"Yeah, well, home wasn't where I wanted to be." Jake muttered, hopping off his skateboard.

"Oh, well, glad you came." she told him.

"It's good for you to be here Jake." Spud told him.

"Oh yeah, learning does the body good..." Jake told him, his tone sarcastic.

"It's good for you to put your focus elsewhe-" Spud started.

"Don't even start." Jake warned, not wanting another lecture.

""Look Jake, we're your friends and we just want you to be happy." Trixie told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jake roared, "Is everyone out to try and make me feel better?"

"Easy there, we are just worried." Spud told him.

"Well don't be. I'm fine and I wish people would stop bothering me about it!" Jake growled.

He stared angrily at his friends before noticing that everyone around them was staring.

"I don't need this." he muttered, shaking his head.

And without another word, he hopped onto his skateboard and took off, leaving a speechless Trixie and Spud behind.

* * *

**A/N** : _Poor Jake. I can't imagine how hard it would be in I was in his shoes. :( Hopefully someone will be able to cheer up this sad dragon._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : _Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much I enjoy getting those! :D It made me get my butt into gear and bust out this new chapter! So here it is for your enjoyment!_

_Oh! Just so everyone understands, this story takes place after the Huntsclan is "wished" away and Jake makes his wish for Rose. But he never saw her at the end of the episode so he has no idea what happened to her!_

* * *

Jake zipped down the sidewalk, his ipod headphones blocking out the noise of the city around him and the angry curses of the people that had to jump out of his way. He could have easily gone around them if need be. Skateboarding is like breathing. It just came naturally.

"Watch it!" screeched a girl.

Jake's eyes narrowed and he cranked up the the volume. But even with the music blaring in his ears, he couldn't stop thinking about Rose.

_'Where are you Rose?'_ he thought.

He wanted to know where she was. To know that she was okay. Happy. Even to just know that she was alive. It hurt him so much that he could barely stand it.

_'I'll find you Rose. I promise.'_ he vowed, clenching his hand into a fist.

Still lost in his thoughts, Jake jumped off the sidewalk and onto the street. Not even aware of the traffic light or the fact that the light was red. Screams fell on deaf ears and horns blared. Jake looked up as a large semi came baring down on him. A silverish blur shot out from the crowd and slammed into Jake. Jake hit the sidewalk and everything went black.

* * *

_Jake opened his eyes and looked around in surprise._

_"I'm back at school?" he asked, his voice echoing, "Was that all just a weird dream?"_

_A familiar laugh caught his attention. Jake slowly stood up and turned around. It was her! He tried to take a step, but his legs wouldn't move._

_"Ro...Rose!" he stammered._

_She was across the street from him, a large smile on her beautiful face._

_"Rose!" he yelled._

_Rose slowly stepped forward. Jake lerched forward, finally able to control his legs. With each step that he took, the farther away Rose seemed to get._

_"Rose!"_

_Jake's steps turned into a run, but Rose was slowly fading from his sight._

_"ROSE!" he shouted before everything faded to black._

* * *

"Hey kid..."

Jake groaned.

"You all right?"

Jake's eyes opened slowly to find a bright pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

"Didn't your parents teach ya not to play in traffic? Ya new yorkers are sure strange..." teased a voice.

As his eyes finally focused, the golden eyes staring at him sparkled with curiousity. He realized it was a girl, maybe a year or two older than himself, leaning over him.

"Geez...The risks ya take, huh?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Jake couldn't help, but notice the girl's strange hair. Hard not to. It was blond, but so light that it was a silverish color. One side of her hair was cut chin length, while the other side was long. Nearly to her hip.

"Yer lucky I was there to save ya." she told him.

"I didn't need saving..." Jake muttered, sitting up.

"Course ya didn't." the girl told him with a smirk.

The girl stood and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. She offered Jake a hand to help him to his feet. He stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine..." he told her cooly.

"Good, now ya can buy me a hotdog as a thank you?" she grinned, ignoring Jake's coldness.

"What are you-"

"Come on!" she interrupted, yanking Jake's arm, " I can smell them from here!"

Jake found himself being drug down the street, away from the confused people that had seen everything.

* * *

Jake watched as the girl wolfed down her third hotdog without so much as a breath. He was trying to plot his escape from this strange girl, but had become distracted by her eating habits. He supposed he should have said thank you to her, but he would have just transformed.

"So why aren't ya in school?" she asked him.

"Didn't want to be there." he retorted, annoyed that she was done eating and was now watching him.

The girl chuckled to herself at the reaction. She unzipped her leather jacket and shrugged it off. Jake, being the guy that he is, couldn't help but notice the large chest and well defined arm muscles that weren't hidden underneath the white tanktop.

"Been there, done that." she smirked, "Can't say I got a chance to enjoy the school life..."

"Can I go now?" he asked.

Her golden eyes flickered in amusement.

"Got somewhere to be?" she asked, reaching for her fourth hotdog.

"None of your business!" Jake snapped.

The girl stopped eating and turned to face him, her bright gaze going hard.

"Let it go." she told him.

* * *

**A/N** : _Interesting... Jake's dream... His savior's bottomless pit of a stomach and her strange way of talking... Any thoughts? Or do I have you scratching your heads in confusion? :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : _So how many of you are excited that I finally posted a new chapter of this story? This is definately one of my more popular stories. So wasn't expecting that! But I love that you all enjoy the story! And of course I hope that you still will! :P So many of you have been wondering what my oc is, human? magical creature? Hmmmm... that is for me to know and you all to wait for! Oh! For any that was curious about my oc's hairstyle. It's like Lind from Ah My Goddess only lighter. Wish I was brave enough to try hair like that! lol_

_Just a heads up, this chapter is a little short so I hope its okay for you all!_

* * *

"What do you mean 'let it go'?!" Jake demanded.

The girl kept her cool demener depsite Jake's sudden anger.

"It's just like I said." she told him.

"What do you even know about me?! What gives _you_ the right to tell me that?!"

The girl's eyes darted around the cafe, noticing other diners were staring. She rolled her eyes towards Jake, who sat next to her fuming in anger. She grabbed a handful of fries and shoving them into her mouth. Jake continued to glare at the girl as she wolfed down her fries. Jake slammed his fist down onto the table, not happy with being ignored. Many people jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and several customers left, grumbling among themselves.

**"Answer me!"** he yelled.

The girl glanced at him and then held up her pointer finger. She picked up her glass of water and downed it.

"Careful boy. That temper will get you into trouble." she warned.

"Who gives a shit about my temper?!" he roared.

"Sir! You need to leave!" interrupted a voice.

Jake turned to find one of the waiters glaring down at him. As he caught Jake's eyes, he took a step back in fear. The girl stepped between Jake and the waiter, keeping her back to Jake.

"I apologize for the interruption sir." she apologized, " He's bipolar and we will leave."

"Don't tell people that I'm-" Jake started.

The girl grabbed Jake's wrist in an unbreakable grip and drug the angry teenager outside.

* * *

The girl drug Jake into a nearby alley before releasing his wrist.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer my damn question!" Jake growled.

"What was that again?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What the hell do you know?!" he demanded.

"Take it easy there." she told him, raising her hands up in a defensive gesture, " I don't know anything about you."

"Then why did you say that?!"

"I can tell when someone is hurting." she told him, " And it's pretty obvious that you are."

Jake found himself at a loss of words. This girl didn't know anything about him, but had picked up on his emotional level.

"Besides, not everyone skateboards into oncoming traffic." she teased with a grin.

When she got no answer from the boy, she gave a disappointed sigh.

"Look, want some free advice? I don't know what happened, none of my business. But you can't dwell on what happened. The outcome is what it is. No amount of moping and bad attitude towards it will change it. You need to remember, but don't remember."

"Gee, how helpful." Jake muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It is what it is." she replied with a shrug.

"You are so much help." he growled, more annoyed with the strange girl than ever.

The girl threw her head back and gave a loud laugh. Jake's anger faded into confusion. What the hell was this girl? An escaped mental patient?

"Yeah... I'm really not..." she laughed, "Not really my specialty."

"Look, I need to go. So thanks for the saving me." Jake told him, walking past her towards the street.

"Don't make me do it again. I don't like looking like a hero." she warned.

He again found himself stopping to stare at the girl.

"I don't need saving." he told her, before running off into the group of people passing by.

"Sure ya don't kid..." she muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Jake landed on the roof of his grandpa's home and shifted back into human form. He had spent the last hour, flying around the city trying to figure out what had transpired earlier. He should have been scouting the city, but he found himself unable to concentrate. He didn't understand why his mind kept drifting back towards the strange girl that had saved, well thought she had saved him. Not that he couldn't have changed form last minute. He was bothered by what she had told him. Despite what she had said, he found it unlikely that she didn't know something. No one could read him that well.

"Jake!" barked a voice.

He was jerked from his thoughts to find his grandpa and fu-dog staring at him.

"What grandpa?" he asked.

"Did you see anything on patrol?" he questioned.

"Course not! It's been beyond quiet since we got rid of the Huntsclan." he growled, spitting out the last word.

"Jake, you know that they aren't the only threat out there to magical creatures." his grandfather warned.

"Not that I can't easy take care of anything else." he told him.

"Don't get too over confident." his grandfather warned, " And I'm getting concerned with the number of reports of howls happening lately."

"So dogs are getting worked up, big deal." Jake muttered.

"It is a big deal Jake. You haven't dealt with every magical creature out there. You need to learn about them as quickly as you can."

"Forget it. Get Hayley to do it." Jake told him, rolling his eyes, " I can handle myself."

"It is not your sister's responsibilty to be the American Dragon. That falls onto you."

"Maybe I don't want to be the American Dragon anymore!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, you don't mean that." Fu-Dog started.

"What do you know? I obviously don't do that good of a job! So I might as well quit!" Jake snapped.

Without another word, he shifted back into dragon form and flew off from the building, putting as much distance between himself and everything.

* * *

**A/N** : _Jake... What is going on with you?_

_Oh! I have a poll on my profile so go vote for your favorite oc!_


End file.
